As Thick As Blood
by bournunlucky
Summary: Kaput and Zosky have crash landed on a mysterious planet, what will happen to them? Will they met any other characters? If you are now slightly curious read now! 'cause you know if you don't it'll drive you mad.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfic ever, and it's about Kaput and Zosky (YAY!!!!). Anyway there might be some

romance between characters, but you'll have to read it carefully and it's not in this chapter, sorry. There'll even be some other characters

from the show and some I just made up for the story. So enjoy the 1st chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaput and Zosky, just borrowing them solely for amusement not profit.

Space, most beings are awed by its vastness and mysterious ways, except for one invader named Kaput. Who was currently annoying

his best friend, and only sane being who would put up with him, a fellow invader by the name of Zosky.

"Zzzzzzzoooooosssssskkkkkkyyyyyyyy….." Kaput groaned. "What?!" Zosky snapped, Kaput had been whining like this for almost

eight hours, eight solid hours. Kaput replied "I'm boooorrrreeedd, bored bored bored bored…" Kaput kept repeating 'bored' over and

over again; Zosky thought he was going to lose his mind… Or pass out from exhaustion (because neither he nor Kaput have slept in the

past twenty-four hours) which ever came first. Then he suddenly had an idea, "Hey Kaput," "Yeah Zosky?" Kaput asked when he was

addressed by said companion. "How about we stay on some planet for tonight?" "Yeah! Then we can destroy it in the morning! Great

idea Zosky!" Kaput was so excited! They never stayed at a planet for a night. "Well, I am more then just a pretty face." So they headed

towards the planet closes to them.

The planet was just above and to the right of their position. It had an unusual appearance; the planet's surface was totally blocked

from view by thick swirls of violet-blue and maroon clouds "Hey Zosky" Kaput pointed to the planet. "what planet is that?". Zosky was

curious as well, so he started looking through his, usually quite useful, planet guide. The planet however wasn't listed, "That's peculiar, all

planets in the galaxy are supposed to be listed." While Zosky was trying to figure out why the planet wouldn't be listed, Kaput was

growing ever more inpatient. "Who cares!? Let's go already!" "Alright we'll go, we'll go; just settle down Kaput." Kaput slammed on

the accelerator, causing the tiny craft to start careening towards the planet. Zosky started to panic "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KAPUT

SLOW DOWN OR WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!!" Kaput however was in the process of slowing the vehicle. They broke through

the atmosphere; still flying at god forsaken speeds. The ship soared over country side and small towns, but over all, the planet looked

fairly advanced. Kaput and Zosky's ship began to lose altitude rapidly as it continued it's on its path.

"Breaks, breaks, breaks… ZOSKY WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE BREAKS?! THEY AREN'T WORKIN'!!!" "How should I

know, just use the emergency fuel override switch." Kaput just stared at his partner. "What?" Zosky finally asked after five minutes of

silence. "Could you have told me that earlier?" was Kaput's only response. Zosky stammered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uh… Well, I… um…" Kaput sighed heavily. "It's okay, I didn't even know this thing had an override switch." Kaput found and flipped

the switch; it immediately stopped and fell almost twenty feet straight down to the ground. The little ship hit the ground with a thud loud

enough to draw the attention of two alien gas station attendants. One was literally rail thin and at lest seven feet, its legs bent backwards,

but it's feet were like the paws of a cat. The creature's skin was a reddish brown color, and the head resembled that of a blue eyed

hairless cat with buck teeth and lacked the nasty wrinkles. The creature was female; on the chest of her dirty, grey, cloth jumpsuit was a

name tag with writing common in the galaxy, stating her name was Yami. The second attendant was vastly different from his partner,

except for what he wore, his name was Prampter. He was very short, only stood about two and a half feet; he was a stocky little guy

too. His thick legs and arms were normal, except for the white claws one the ends of each digit. His fur was jet black, with light grey

strips on his arms, neck, tail, and face. They most likely appeared else where, but were hidden by his clothing. His tail was some what

short, only about five inches long, yet very fluffy. His bottom jaw jutted out a little bit too far, not incredibly so, but still obvious. A single,

very sharp yellowed tooth could be seen sticking out over his upper lip. His eyes were dark purple, but the left was fogged over and a

scar, that started above the eye and ended below it, showed that the eye could no longer serve its purpose. He had two small pointed,

flopped ears on the top of his head.

Kaput and Zosky were not aware of the attendants' presence, they had fainted from the shock of the ship's impact with the ground.

"Sooooo… Wadda we do with'em?" Prampter asked, in his gruff voice. "I'm not really sure" Yami replied, her voice was surprisingly

light, and almost motherly. "We should probably get them some medical attention." "Well, there's a first aid kit back at da station."

Prampter headed back to the station to retrieve said med kit, while Yami tried to awaken the unconscious space travelers. Zosky is the

first to wake up. "Ahh! Who are you?! And haven't you heard of a little thing called personal space?!" Yami was merely centimeters

away from Zosky; witch would be disturbing to anyone in that situation. "I'm sorry I startled you" She scooted over to give Zosky some

room. "My name is Yami, do you know where you are?" Zosky blinked and thought over everything that happen in the past half hour or

so. "Well, I sort of do, but what is this planet called?" "Trizop, are you injured? Do you feel okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" Zosky replied.

"Uuuhhhhh…" Kaput slowly regained conscious. "Hey Kaput, are you alright?" Zosky asked "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Kaput answered.

"Who's she?" he asked pointing to the female gas station attendant. "I'm Yami, and I'm guessing your name is Kaput." "Your right about

that miss." Kaput stated with a grin. "Oh, and I'm Zosky." He figured it was proper to introduce himself, even if he was the last one to

do it.

"Nice to meet you both, we should get you two back to the station so my friend, Prampter you'll be able to meet him soon, can see if

there's anything wrong with you." Yami stood up, she also helped Zosky and Kaput to their feet. Kaput how ever questioned her idea

"What would he be able to tell us? It's not like he's a doctor, is he?" "Well, he used to be field medic for the military." That was the last

thing Yami told the pair on the rest of the way back to the station. Zosky meanwhile was filling in Kaput on what he had learned so far,

which wasn't very much. Kaput wasn't really listening, he was to busy thinking about what might happen to them during their time on this

planet.

Author notes: Well that's Chapter one hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to get the second chapter up soon, and I'll try to make it longer

then this one. I'm promise, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Thick As Blood Chapter 2**

Author notes: Okay so this is the second chapter! I know, I know it's been awhile, but I

usually don't write in my free time, so I have to force myself to do it. Okay here we go!

At least it would have been a quite walk, but while daydreaming Kaput didn't

notice where he was going. He stepped in to a small pothole and tripped. "Ahhh! thud

owwww." Yami and Zosky turned around to see what happened. "Are you okay?" Yami

asked. "Yeah I think so." Kaput replied. "Can you stand up?" He tried but regretted it

immediately. He literally shrieked "Ahhhhhhhhh! Owowowowowow! It hurts it hurts!"

"Kaput!? What hurts?" Zosky asked, he was pretty worried by this point. "My ankle, it

hurts really badly. Almost like it's broken." "Here let me see it." Yami knelt down to

inspect his right ankle. "It's looks okay to me." "That's 'cause you're lookin' at the

wrong one." Yami looked up at him. "Really, wow I feel pretty stupid." She checked his

other ankle, Kaput hissed in pain. "Hey be careful with him!" Zosky snapped at her. Yami

just ignored him. "Well I don't think it's broken, but it does look badly sprained." Yami

stood up and dusted her self off, she paused then looked to Zosky. "Do you want to

carry him or should I?" she asked. "Don't I get a say in this?" Kaput asked in an agitated

tone, he was starting to get frustrated. Zosky turned back to Yami after Kaput finished

his little outburst. "I should probably carry him. It'll be less likely that he'll try to hit me

then you." "Yeah your probably right." Yami help Kaput get onto Zosky's back, then they

continued their walk back to the station.

They reached the gas station, but before Yami let them in, she filled them in on a

few things about her partner. "Okay guys, Prampter is… well he tends to be short with

people. So if you just do what he asks things will go a lot more smoothly for us all. Also,

for the love of Trizop, don't point out anything about his appearance or how he talks."

Yami lifted open the garage door on the side of the station. "Prampter! I'm back, I

brought those guys from the crashed ship!" Yami left Kaput and Zosky in the garage by

themselves. "What'd we do now?" Kaput asked, Zosky looked up at him in response. "I

think I'm going to help the attendant find this, Prompter or whatever his name is, so we

can get going as soon as possible." Zosky walked over to a cheap metal folding chair

that was in front a small table and a television. Zosky carefully deposited Kaput in to the

chair. "Just stay here, and don't do anything." "Like I could if I wanted too." Zosky was

surprised at Kaput quick and sort of snippy remark. He shook it off and took off towards

the same door at the back of the garage Yami slipped through moments earlier.

Although he would never openly admit it, Kaput had a fear of being left alone. "I-i-it's

ok-kay, n-n-n-othin' gonna h-h-appen. Maybe TV will help." Kaput fumbled with the

knobs until he came to something he could watch. Kaput did his best put all of his

attention on to the TV, so he didn't notice that someone was right behind him. That was

until he saw the being's shadow out of the corner of his eye. He let out a bloodcurdling

screech."AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zosky and Yami heard him scream and bolted back to

the garage. Zosky grabbed the door handle, before Yami even had a chance to herself,

and flung the door open. "Kaput!-" was all he was able to shout out before Yami

tumbled in and landed on him. Zosky freed himself under the clumsy attendant, he heard

a gravely unfamiliar laughter, but that was not what his concern right then. Kaput was

still sitting in the chair, and looked liked he had just stared death in the face. He looked

pale and was shaking, also he was whimpering to himself. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Prampter,

the obvious source of the laughter, was struggling to keep himself standing at this point.

"Pampter! How could you? You've terrified the poor guy." Prampter was slowly stifling

his laughter. He looked over to Kaput and Zosky, Zosky was trying his best to comfort

Kaput. Prampter walked over to where Yami was standing. "Hey Yam, you're a girl."

"And your point would be?" Prampter looked back at Kaput and Zosky, then turned back

to Yami. "Ya think they're gay?" Yami ponder this for a moment. "Well, now that I think

about it. Kaput might be." "Kaput?" "The red haired one." Unbeknownst to the

attendants the two space travelers could clearly hear their conversation. Zosky was

doing everything he could not to laugh, but he still snickered. Kaput was not as amused,

his jaw was slack and he looked mad.

"Me?! How could they!? Why would they?! Grrrr…"Yami and Prampter mean

while were still conversing. "How would me being a girl give me any sort of

advantage in telling if people are homosexual or not?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you watch 'Will & Grace' a lot." "You do realize that

they aren't actually gay, right? They're just acting." "…Shuddup. Besides dat, I thought

the yeller one was sorta effeminate-" Prampter was interrupted by a loud fit of giggles,

the tables had turned for Zosky and Kaput. "Listen you little smart ass just check

Kaput's ankle so we can leave." "Watch yar mouth, punk." The two walk away from their

respective companions to another. Zosky walked over to Yami, muttering obscenities

under his breath. "That little, I ought to, rrrrr….." Yami chuckled at Zosky's anger. "You

two are pretty insecure aren't you?" Zosky gaked at her, a little stunned at what she

said. "What?! I'm not gay, Kaput is especially not, not that I would know or any-" "YE-

OCH! Cut that out will ya?" Kaput had interuptend Zosky's little rant. "What are ya trying

to do? Rip it off?" Prampter shot him a quick glare, and mumbled obsinities under his

breath as he went back to completing his task. The whole room was dead silent, Zosky

hated that, when a room with people would suddenly stop talking. It felt awkward and it

made him feel stupid, so he tried talking to Yami again, choosing to stay away from the

earlier topic. "So, um...What's the news about here like?" Yami stared at him "That was

was really bad grammer, Zosky. ." "Harsh, what I meant was what has happened

recently?" "Well I guess the most interesting thing that's happened is the death of our

king..." This immediatly prevoked his interest, and he started formulating a plan

instantly with his cheeky, maniacal grin.

Author notes: Well that's the end of chapter two! I'll start working on chapter

three here in the next day or so. I would like to apologize to anyone who notices

any grammar or spelling errors about half way through. You see, my microsoftwoks

doesn't have a product number key so I have a limited number of times I can use it, and

I'm down to the signal digits so I move it to word pad. And yes Zosky said

a swear, I don't know why I did it but I thought it would be kind of funny. So that's it,

hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**As Thick As Blood Chapter Three**

Author's Notes: Yes the third chapter has finally arrived!!! You know I'm doing

this instead of my English paper, anywho, hope you enjoy it!

Yami noticed that Zosky was grinning in an... _unusual_ manner. "Zosky

Why are you smiling like that?" Zosky was knocked out of his day dreaming,

"Umm... What?" Yami let out an annoyed sigh. "Nevermind." They just stood

there, in akward silence, watching Kaput and Prampter. POP CRACK

"Yeoch!!! Get off a me!" Kaput started kicking at Prampter with his good leg.

Although the blows didn't hurt, Kaput's unwillingness to cooperate was making

him angry. "Shut the hell up and sit still before I break one of yer ribs!" Shocked

that something to small could be so loud and aggressive, Kaput obeyed.

Prampter sat perfectly still for a moment, glaring at him for all he was worth, then

he continued to inspect the injuries. "Hmmmm...Well if anythin, yer lucky it ain't

broken, but I'm sorry ta say, you ain't gonna be able to do much 'cep sit there for

at least three days." Kaput was not happy about the news "THREE DAYS!?!?!"

"Maybe more..." Prampter mumbled "Like I said yer lucky it ain't broken, if it had

been, you'd be out for no less then two weeks, I guarantee that." Kaput let out an

annoyed sigh that sounded almost like a growl. "Come on Zosky, we better get

goin'." Kaput tried to hop of the chair, which of course was a bad idea. Kaput let

out a yelp and fell.

Prampter started to laugh, Zosky just shook his head and

walked over to help Kaput, with Yami following close behind, face full of concern.

"You alright Kaput?" Zosky asked as he grabbed his friend by the arm to help

up. Kaput didn't say anything as Zosky and Yami pulled him into the chair again.

"Heeheehoo, ya sure are a stupid one, ain't ch'ya? I told ya the only thing ya can

do for the next three days is sit there!" Prampter was able to control his laughter,

but a grin was a reminder to all in the room that he was still struggling to do so.

Zosky looked from Yami, to Kaput then finally Prampter 'I really don't like you'

Zosky thought this to himself while looking at Prampter, Prampter stared back.

"Take a picture Roach, it'll last ya a little while longer." Zosky eyes poped open.

'Roach!?' He looked back to Kaput, he let out a soft sigh, "Well, what are we

gonna do?" Yami was the first to suggest an idea. "You guys can stay here if you

want." Prampter's face fell, and if you could see through the fur, the color of his

face went pale. Prampter scowled "No, they can't stay here." Yami looked to

Prampter. "Well why not? We have more then enough space to accomedate

them. Plus their ship is thrashed and you know as well as I do that there isn't

another place they could have it repaired within twenty miles." He just looked up

at her, "So, they're healthy, they can walk."

At this point Kaput chimed in. "Hey I thought you said I couldn't do

anything for at least three days." More as a statement of fact, rather then a

question Zosky nodded in agreement, then added "Yeah, and you're friend here

told us you used to be a doctor, now you wouldn't ignore someone in _pain _would

you?" Zosky looked to Kaput, hoping that his emphasis on the word 'pain' would

be a clue for Kaput, however he didn't get the message. Zosky lightly kicked

Kaput ankle, he howled in pain, then dissolved into quiet whimpers. Prampter

continued scowling at the two, effectively hiding the battle with his conscience.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes pointing his head down to his feet. He lifted

his head back up and open his eyes, still scowling but concluded. "Fine" he

mumbled. "but only fer three days and not an hour more, plus Yam their

completely yer responsiblity, got it?" Yami nodded in agreement, smiling down

on Prampter. He pivoted on his heels headed out the door.

She turned her attention back to her two temporary

charges, seeing as Kaput once again tried to stand but this time with

assistance from Zosky. Yami interrupted their actions. "Hang on you, guys.

We've a cane you can use Kaput." Kaput looked up at her. "And why would I

want some nasty ol' cane?" his voice dipped in sarcasim with a small hint of

malice. Zosky quickly quieted Kaput. "Oh he, he doesn't mean it." Zosky

stumbled as he tried to get Kaput to sit back down and come up with a

believable excuse."He, uh, he; he just gets really irritable when he's in pain."

"Is that true Kaput?" Yami asked, Kaput stopped stuggling against Zosky,

looking from him to Yami, then back to Zosky. For some reason, with all the

bad things he and Zosky did, one thing that always rode on his conscience

is when he lied, especially to women who reminded him of his mother. Kaput

swallowed then looked her in the eye. "S-sometimes." She seemed satisfied by

answer. Kaput let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Well, at

least it wasn't a total lie.' "I'll be right back, Zosky just leave Kaput in the chair,

okay?" Zosky gave a quick, short nod. Yami turn and headed out the door.

When he was sure she was out of ear shot, he turned his back to the door

and crouched in front of Kaput. "What was that all about? I've seen you freeze

up but never that bad." Kaput looked down, avoiding eye contact. Zosky was

very worried, what was wrong? Was it something he said? Or did? "Kaput?"

He looked up, just then they realized that their faces were just a _bit_ too close.

Kaput's eyes widedened, he tried to scoot back, but he was already up against

the back of the chair. Zosky's eyes were open too... looking into Kaput's. Kaput

was starting to feel unnerved, he broke eye contact by looking down again.

Suddenly they heard footsteps heading their way. Zosky jumped quickly away

from Kaput, while his incapacitated friend was trying to regain lost composure.

Yami came in through the door, holding a rather old looking, but beautifully

carved wooden cane. She said nothing, but couldn't help but notice that both

of them were lightly blushing, Zosky more so then Kaput. 'This is going to

be an interesting three days.' Yami thought to herself, smiling at the two 'guests'.


	4. Chapter 4

**As Thick As Blood Chap. 4**

Author's notes: Since no one objected to the new format, I'm keeping it!

Writing this at 5 A.M. Woot! On with the chapter

Zosky's blush deepened when he saw the look on Yami's face. 'Did she

see anything... Wait! What am I talking about?! N-nothing happened! It was... It

was...errm' As his mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts, Yami approached Kaput

and handed him the cane. "It's old, but it's made of Gonzai wood, so it's really

sturdy." Kaput took the cane from her and tried to stand. This time he was

successful.He held the cane in his left hand, and leaning on his right leg. The

lopsided stance was just abit akward, but nearly painless. Kaput had no

complaints about it, he looked over to Yami. "Where do we sleep?" Zosky had

been looking at Kaput the whole time, but then looked to Yami. She noticed his

staring, however she showed no signs of it. "You guys might have to share a

room" she said, pausing slightly when she saw them bulsh again. Her

mischevious grin came back witha vengence "but there are bunk beds in there

so you should be fine."

Kaput breathed out softly, blinking in surprise. 'I was

holding my breath?' Yami interrupted his train of thought, "You guys might need

a bath, I'm sorry to say but the only clothes that we have are these grey suits."

Zosky looked up at her. "Oh, that's fine. Where is the bathroom?" She was over

by the door, holding it open for Kaput who was already across the room. "Well,

we don't really have a 'bathroom', we have showers, and the restrooms on the

side of the station." Zosky was a little surprised, "Don't you and Prampte live

here?" "Yeah, but you see this place wasn't really built for people to live here."

Zosky was just all the more perplexed. "Well why wouldn't it be? Like you said

before, it's twenty miles to the nearest town." Kaput had stopped his hobbling to

listen, in hopes of quenching his own curiosity, Yamishook her head. "You

weren't listening Zosky, this is the only _station_ for twenty miles. the nearest town,

or even remotly helpful community isn't for at least a hundred."At this Kaput and

Zosky were staring at her. "A hundred miles?" Kaput asked "Well why build a

gas station a hundred miles from civilization?" She sighed lightly in annoyance

'This isn't going to end ant time soon.'"There used to be a town here." Her eyes

saddened, a small frown tuggedat her lips. "I acutally grew up here..." Kaput and

Zosky could see that talking about it made her uncomfortable, and sad really.

They silently agreed that they wouldn't bother her with those question.

They still had Prampter to pick on, Zosky still wanted to get back at the little

fur ball. Yami had lead the two down the hallway through the door at the back of

the garage. Least to say, it gave Zosky the creeps. It was damp and dirty, and

the walls were staind with a dark substance. The over head lights flickered

rapidly over head. To put it into a simple perpective, it looked similar

to a scene you would see in a gorey horror film. He couldn't shake the thought

of some maniac jumping out of no where and stabbing them all to death.

Kaput on the other had rather started to enjoy the thought of staying here.

Prampter would aviod them, there were hardly any people around for miles,

plus he didn't have to do anything. Truely, in his mind that is, it was paradise.

Two doors down to the left, was where Yami suddenly stopped. And Kaput

and Zosky ran into her, nearly knocking her down. "Hey! Watch it you guys."

"Sorry" they mumbled quietly. She just shook her head at the two, and turned away

from them, extracting a small silverish key from her right pants pocket. She inserted

the key into the door, twisted it, and open the door when she heard a soft click.

"This is where you'll guys be sleeping, sorry if it's not what you're use to." Kaput and

Zosky didn't say anything as they studied the room. It was small, with an old steel

bluish colored bunk bed pushed up against the left wall. A decently sized dresser

was placed at the back of the room, and a small closet to the right.

'Well I was expecting a little less then this' Zosky thought to him self. A few

seconds of silence passed before... "TOP!" Zosky ran over to the bunk bed, and

with surprising ease was able to jump on to the top bed. "Damn it!" Kaput shouted

"That's no fair, I'm the one with the sprained ankle!" Zosky leaned slightly over the

bed. "Which is exactly way you _have _to sleep on the bottom bunk...Plus I'm older."

"Pfff, by three months." Zosky just stuck his tounge out at Kaput. 'Man they are

immature.' Yami thought to herself, trying not to chuckle at the two _men_ were

arguing. She paused her thoughts when she caught the wiff of something.

She tilted her nose upward and inhaleed deeper, and smiled when she recognized

the smell. 'Ahhh, I love that smell... I should learn how to cook, I don't like being

served.' Looking down slightly, seeing that the two were still going at it.

"Hey guys, dinners gonna be ready in about an hour. So clean up, _**NOW.**_" They

stopped their quarrling and did as they were told. _one hour later_

Kaput and Zosky emreged form the shower room. Three doors to the left of their

room, one door to the right of the garage. They were both wearing the matching

grey jumpsuits of thier hosts. "You know, these are very comfortable." Zosky said

quietly to Kaput, fingering the collar of the suit. "Yeah" Kaput said louder then Zosky.

"But they just don't project a sense of fear like our uniforms." They headed toward

kitchen, they both felt an akward sense in the air. Kaput was the first to speak

stopping in front of the door next to their room.

"Umm Zosky?" Zosky turn to his friend, "hmm?" Kaput started to get nervous

'Why am I so... embarrassed, to talk to him?' "I was just wonderin' if everything's

okay, you know between us?" Kaput broke out in to a sheepish smile. 'He's kind

of cute when he's nervous- Wait! What the hell? Did I just think Kaput as cute?!'

Zosky made no intentional distinction that so thing was weird, but his face gave it

all away. Kaput started to blush lightly 'Crap! I hope he doesn't notice!' All the

sudden the door at the end of the hall violently swung open, and Prampter

stood in the door way. "Ya two love birds get in here! Dinner's gettin' cold!" Kaput

growled but limped his way to the door, with Zosky walking slowly behind. 'Kaput

has a kind of cute but- AGH!!!'

Author's notes: Please comment, NO FLAMMING!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**As Thick As Blood Chap. 5**

Author's notes: Hello, hello again faithful readers. The fifth chapter is here! So read it and enjoy.

'Zosky no more thinking like that, got it? None' Zosky was trying to keep

his thoughts under control, when he ran into the subject of his thoughts. Zosky's

eyes shot open, and noticed that Prampter had closed the door. "Little bastard"

Kaput mumbled to himself. Zosky slid around Kaput and held the door open

for him. "You first, o' master of the cane." Kaput smirked, "So I guess calling me

master is your way of saying I'm in charge?" He asked in a sarcastically

inquisative tone. "Pff, in your dreams maybe." Kaput was about half way through

the door when he froze, and jumped back, or at least tried to. "Kaput?" Zosky

asked, "What's wrong?" Kaput turned to look at him, again there lacked personal

space between them. But Kaput was able to ignore it. "Zosky? What the worst

person that we could meet at a tim like this?" Zosky thought about it. "My

mother?" Kaput smirked for a moment, but quickly regained a more serious

composure "No" He leaned up closer to Zosky's face. "Crazy Joe." Zosky

gulped. Sure, usually they could handle Crazy Joe fine, but they were unarmed,

and with Kaput pretty much out of commission. Zosky didn't chance in hell

against the trigger happy lunatic. "Hey Zosky, Kaput, your guys' food is getting

cold!" Yami called from behind the door. 'Hey, with those two attendents, I might

win... or they could serve as living shields while me and Kaput make a get

away.'

Zosky stepped around Kaput, and open the door, both of them holding

their breath. Zosky looked into the kitchen. It almost looked like a cheap bar,

except instead of shelves of booze behind the counter, there were two doors. He

looked around carfully, but the only people he saw were Yami and Prampter at

the counter. They either chose not to acknowlege his enterance into the room or

didn't realize he was there. Yami was hunch over slightly eating her meal, when

she caught Zosky's figure out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, where's your

friend?" At being mentioned Kaput stepped out from behind Zosky to stand next

to him. Kaput was confused, Zosky rolled his eyes, annoyed with Kaput's

irrationality. He leaned over to Kaput, "Well, where his, Kaput? Because I don't

see him." Kaput was wide eyed, "But, but,I swear I saw him." Zosky sighed, and

walked over to the counter to eat the platter offood that had been set out for him.

Kaput limped behind, mumbleing to himself. Zosky sat down on the stool.

"HOWDY!!!" "AAAAGHHH!!!!" Zosky wabbled on the stool trying not to fall, but

his efforts were in vain. He fell with a loud thud, flat on hisstomach. Prampter

and the new person in the room laughed, while Yami and Kaput helped Zosky to

his feet. He gasped for air, apperantly the wind had beenknocked out of him.

Slightly light-headed, he looked over at the counter, he felt his jaw drop. "Crazy

Joe!" He shouted out and stumbled back. The new character

did appear to look like Crazy Joe at first glance.

Zosky blinked, as his vision came back into focus. It wasnt' Crazy Joe,

but the being did have a striking resemblence to said bounty hunter. Only differ

slightly with light brown eyes and a small mop of black, coarse hair. "Crazy

Joe?" the creature asked. "He must mean your brudder." Prampter stated.

"Obviously." the creature, his voice was deeper and less scratchy then Crazy

Joe's as well. "Hi, sorry to scare ya, I'm Beau, my friends sometimes call me

'Mild Beau'." Kaput and Zosky just blinked in surprise, 'Wow, Crazy Joe has

relatives?' Kaput thought to himself. Beau continued his introduction. "I'm

the chef here," Prampter interjected "So stay on his good side, and he won't

put stuff in yer food!" The two starting laughing. Prampter and Beau settled down

after a few minutes, Yami brought their attention to the matter at had. "Beau,

our guests need a little cheering up, bring out the Hinkita!" Beau grinned

"Right away, ma'm." "Alright! This is gonna be a good night!" While those

three were getting riled up, the two invaders sat in mild confusion. "Um,

Zosky?" Kaput turned to his friend for an answer. Zosky thought for a moment,

then flashed a wide smile, "You know what they say Kaput, 'When in Rome'!"

Zosky stood up and walked towards the others. "Rome?" Kaput muttered

to himself while he limped after his friend.

Author Notes: please comment! I can take criticizism!


	6. Chapter 6

**As Thick As Blood Chap. 6**

Author notes: Damn, never thought I'd see the day... I mean wow, six freaking

chapters! Anyway read, relax, and enjoy.

As Zosky reached the bar, with Kaput close behind, he turned partically to

Yami. "Say, ummmm... What is hinkita?" She looked at Zosky, with an

expression both surprise and desperation not to laugh. "Well," She said with a

grin. "It's alcohol, booze, or whatever you call it." Zosky blinked in mild surprise,

with her motherly disposition, Yami didn't seem like the type who would enjoy

participating in such activities. Kaput on the other hand didn't really care about

that at the moment. "Sweet! I could use a little fun around here!" Prampter

looked over at him, already slightly drunk from gulping a couple of shots, his

speech was worse then before. "Ain' weh fun 'nougf fo' ya?" Zosky turned his

attention to the currently drunk attendent "Uh... What did he say?" Zosky asked

as he looked to Yami."He said, 'Ain't we fun enough for ya?'" She replied,

mimicking Prampter's sober dialect fairly well. Everyone laughed, even Prampter

who by that time had managed to swig three more shots of hinkita. Kaput walked

up to the bar and took the bottle Beau had been holding and drank a good

percentage of the bottle. Beau looked rather amused by their guest's eagerness,

but gave a word of caution. "Careful there buddy, this is strong stuff, and you

haven't been exposed to it as much as we have." Kaput looked at him, a smug

expression was evident on his face. "Pft, I barely feel a thing, here Zosky

catch."

Although his vision to him didn't seem affected, Kaput failed to notice

that his depth perception was shot. It was only thanks to dumb luck, and Zosky's

fast refelxes, that the hinkita didn't crash to the floor. Kaput blimked

in mild shock, "Damn, that stuff works fast." he partically mumbled as his vision

began to blur. Zosky looked at his friend, and agreed that no statement could

be truer. He could see by Kaput's swaggering stance, reddining cheeks 'cute

redding cheeks, oh fuck!', and slightly glazed eyes that he was already

inebriated. 'Wow, Kaput only drank about a cup of this hinkata or what ever

it's called' Zosky took a quick sip of the beverage, Kaput and Beau cheered a

little, while Yami just clapped and grinned. Prampter had managed to take in a

few more shots before 'falling asleep' at the bar counter.Things went on as so

for about an hour, then Yami said it was time to go to bed. They put away the

mess from dinner and drinking, with much difficulty. When they had finnish their

task, by which they just dumped all the garbage in a pile in a corner to deal with

later, (Kaput's idea) they went to their seperate rooms. Beau went into th room

on the right hand side behind the counter, 'Must be his room' Zosky thought to

himself as he yawned. Yami carried Prampter, an act that would be forbidden

if he was conscious, to his room at the other end of the hall. After depositing him

there, she went to her own room, the one just to the right. Kaput and Zosky had

managed to get back to their room, though it was more of a challenge fot them

then the others. Since hinkita is natively known as a powerful painkiller, Kaput

no longer felt pain in his ankel, but Zosky knew it was only temporary and

insisted he used his cane. Kaput practically threw a fit and tried to storm back to

their room as Zosky attempted to help by steadying him.

"Nugh, geez Kaput how much did you drink?!" Kaput looked up at Zosky,

a self-asserting grin crept it's way over his features. "I drank more than tha- that

lil' light wieght jerk, Prampter!" Kaput burst out laughing. Zosky rolled his eyes

and groaned, "This is going to be a long three days." With Kaput leaning on his

side Zosky reach over to open the door to their quarters and helped him inside.

He half carried, half dragged Kaput to his bunk, and set him down, but Kaput for

unknown reasons didn't want to let Zosky go. However Zosky didn't notice

because thanks to his intoxication, Kaput's grip was fairly slack. Zosky walked

over to the dresser shuffling around for night clothes... But stopped shortly, the

feeling of eyes watching him made his skin tingle slightly. Zosky looked over

his shoulder back at Kaput. He was sitting casually on the bottom bunk,

partically lidded eyes and a smile gacing his lips, just staring at him. Zosky

began to blush and squirmed, his heart beating faster. 'Damn damn damn damn'

Zosky was becoming increasingly uneasy, 'What the hell is wrong with me!? It's

almost likeI have a...a' Zosky eyes got wide, Kaput's laxed expression was

replaced with concern. "You okay Zosky?" He asked in a soft tone. It took Zosky

a moment to reply "Uh, yeah I'm fine." Zosky resumed his earlier thoughts.

'a crush...Hehehe I don't have a crush on Kaput... Or do I? It does explain why

I've been so akward around him...But he's my friend..._HE'S _my friend...Well I

never was too fond of female companionship... Oh my God I think I have a crush

on Kaput!' The subject in queston had regained a mild composure, 'He's so

cute' Kaput had earlier during the 'party' had come to the conclusion that he had

feelings for Zosky. Knowing the reason for their akwardness Kaput was now able

to be more calm around him, although for most people it would be the opposite.

But he's Kaput after all, and he's well known for being strange. 'I wonder if I

should tell him. If I do I'll either lose my best friend or I'll get a boyfriend' Kaput

giggled 'haha, boyfriend. If I don't I could pass a great opportunity and be

ravaged from the inside out, but I'll be guarenteed to keep my friend... tough

call.' Silenced had settled over the room Zosky growing ever more unnerved.

After several minutes, Kaput finally came to a conclusion...

Author's Notes: Oooooohhhh I bet you all totally hate me right now!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**As Thick As Blood Chap .7**

**Authors Notes: Chapter 7! Enjoy.**

'I gotta tell him.' Kaput smiled a bit wider, Zosky was on edge at this point

'What is he going to do?' Kaput looked down to his feet, then at Zosky still

smiling. "Zosky, come 'ere." he whispered, patting the spot next to him on the

bunk. Zosky felt his face begining to flush more as walked over, he dropped

unceremoniously on to the bed. For a brief moment Kaput was hit by a wave of

anxiety, doubt, and uncertainty. 'I-I don't feel so good about this all a sudden.'

He looked down at the ground again, his confidence fading, Zosky cocked his

head a little looking at Kaput. "Kaput?" Zosky asked,"are you alright?" He

noticed Kaput suddenly began to pale. "I... I... Gagk!" That was when Kaput

lean forward, and vomited. "Gaooww That's disgusting Kaput!" Zosky growled

in annoyance, while trying to keep him from falling to the floor. Kaput sat back up

"Sorry" he mumbled while wiping his mouth with one of his sleeves. Zosky

grimiced at his action, "Stop that" he demanded pulling Kaput's other hand away

from his mouth to keep him from soiling both sleeves. Kaput grumbled 'Way to

go idiot' Kaput noticed Zosky hadn't let go of his hand, but he tried not to bring it

to his attention. Unfortunatly staring straight at something doesn't make it

undetectable to other people. Zosky looked down, seeing that he had

unconsciously intwined his fingers with Kaput. Zosky blushed again and pulled

his hand away, it still tingled from the warmth of his companion.

Said companion suddenly hissed in pain. "Damn it!" Kaput brought up

his left leg and gently messaged his abused ankle. Zosky sighed "I told you

to take it easy out there, but of course you don't listen to me." Zosky stopped

his lecture when he noticed Kaput's eyes had started to water, he whimpered.

"Let me see it." he said in a clam whisper, he leaned over to take charge of the

task. Kaput was surprised at his skilled and gentle minstrations. Zosky must

have noticed this, "My Mom used to make me volunteer at hospitals, she

wanted me to become a doctor." They both shuddered at this, for two reasons, 1.

Zosky's mother was absolutly terrifying, and 2. both thought a career in helping

people would be unbearable. The room was silent, and after a little while Kaput

started to nod off. Zosky yawned "Well, good night Kaput." Just as he was trying

to get up a hand grab his shoulder. "Hey Zosky?" Kaput said sleepily, "D- do ya

mind sleepin' on the bottom with me?" Zosky's eyes widen, and for the upteenth

time that he blush. Kaput went on to add. "I'm a little cold..." Zosky noticed that

the beds didn't have blankets (he had ask Yami about it sometime earlier, but

couldn't really understand what she said). Only sheets and pillows. Looking at

Kaput's hopeful face, Zosky caved in. "Okay, scooch over." Kaput moved over

and laid down behind Zosky and he laid down. He was almost asleep when he

felt a sudden hot breath on his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaput

had snuggled right up to him. Zosky's mind was clouded with thoughts, 'Kaput

looks so precious' He smirked, and without a thought he leaned in and kissed

Kaput softly on the lips. He nearly went into shock as he felt Kaput kiss back.

Zosky pulled back, Kaput still had his eyes closed as he mumbled "G'night

Zosky."

Author notes: End! Note the whole story just this chapter. Please comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**As Thick As Blood Chap. 8**

Author's notes: Capítulo Ocho! (I'm in Spanish currently)

Yami slowly opened her eyes, groaning from the pain of a rather nasty

hangover migraine. "Ugh" She lazily pulled herself out of her bed, she stumbled

over to the door and down the hall. After what seemed like hours Yami reached

Kaput and Zosky's door. She knocked gently and called out "Guys?". No

response, she knocked a little harder and turned the knob "Guys? You awake?"

She heard protesting whines from the room. The noise irritated her already

throbbing head, she gave the wall next to the a short smack with a free hand

while the other messaged the side of her head. More groans of annoyance came

from the occupants of the room. "We're up, we're up" Kaput said groggily. Yami

smirked , "Good, because Beau is probably getting breakfast ready now." She

skipped off down the hall toward the kitchen, the smell of traditional Trizopi

delicacies filling the corridor

Kaput attempted to just roll off the bed, but something warm and soft

was blocking his way. He slowly opened his eyes, his breathe caught when

he saw Zosky's sleeping form. Last night's occurrence played back through

his mind. Kaput smiled, he carefully leaned over and wrapped an arm around

Zosky's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Good mornin' Sunshine!" Kaput

whispered loudly, Zosky awoke with a yelp and fell out of the bed. Kaput

laughed while he tried to recover from mild shock. "You jerk!" He cried out in a

playful manner, he grabbed Kaput's arm and pulled him to the floor before he

could bat an eye. The redhead growled and punched Zosky in the shoulder. In

an overly syruped sarcastically sweet voice he asked "Mind gettin' my cane for

me, baby?" Zosky rolled his eyes and replied "Sure thing, sweet heart" He stood

up and started to walk towards the dresser, but he quickly stopped. "Hey, didn't

you leave it in the kitchen last night." Kaput looked at him blankly, "Oh...Are ya

sure I left it in there, 'cause I remember taking it with me." "Well I don't and I was

more sober then everybody" "Pansy" Kaput giggled at his own joke, Zosky just

sighed. "Fine I'll just carry you, get on the bunk, then climb on to my back."

"What, not doin' this bridal like?" "Just do it!" Kaput did so, while Zosky kneeled

down in front of the bunk.

Zosky was careful not to drop Kaput, unfortunately his passenger wasn't so

concerned about his own safety. He grinned at the reactions he got from him as

he tried to walk with Kaput on his back tickling his antenna and purposely

breathing on the nape of his neck. "Kaput knock it off!" He turned to look at

Kaput, who smirked at the blush on his face. "Why?" he asked softly as he

started attacking his neck again, this time with gentle kisses, until. "I knew it!"

Kaput and Zosky froze, Zosky pivoted around to see Prampter flashing a

devilish smile. "I-I-I... um w-we.. uh" Zosky stammered numbly blushing, Kaput

attempted to hide behind him. Prampter was still beaming at the pair "I knew it,

I knew it, ya'lls to fruity to be in ta girls!" He laughed to himself and strode

right by them. "Now don' take to long, ya hear?" He called back to them. Kaput

and Zosky only gawked as he left. After about a minute or so of silence Zosky

spoke. "I thought he would have tried to kill us if he seriously thought that" "Pff, no

kiddin', come on I'm hungry! Giddy up!" Kaput clicked his good ankle at Zosky's

hip, who grunted in protest.

Yami and Beau were talking at the counter, before the door suddenly

swung open and Prampter literally strutted in to the room. The two blinked in

confusion. "Hey, you okay chief?" Beau asked cautiously. Prampter looked to

him as his smile got broader. "Just fine." He casually hopped up on to the bar

stool and began to devour the meal laid before him. Yami slowly stood up and

walked towards the door, Prampter noticed this and turn around to face her.

"Where ya goin'?" "Oh, just outside to see the four horse men." Beau snickered,

and Prampter's face set back into a more familiar scowl. It was right about then

that Kaput and Zosky walked in, and Prampter resumed grinning like a madman.

Zosky hesitated for a moment, but then continued to the bar where Kaput's cane

was neatly place in front of a plat. As Kaput began to carelessly demolish the

food, Zosky to Kaput's left, looked over to Prampter "Say, um... Prampter, when

do you think the ship will be repaired?" He paused, grabbed a napkin to clean

off his face and replied. "Well, firs' we gotta see how we're gonna wedge da

thing outta da ground " He took a sip of his drink, "Then we'll see how it goes

from there."

A little while later Prampter, Yami, and Zosky set out for the ship in a

small beat up, levitating tow truck. Zosky was pushed up against the far door

from the driver side. Squirming and grunting the tried to make himself more

room, but to no avail "Good thing we didn' make Red come, eh?" Prampter said

in an amused tone. Zosky huffed in reply. Yami shot a glare at Prampter and

elbowed him slightly. "Well maybe he could have if you bothered to get a new

truck." Prampter growled a little "I've told ya a thousand damned times! MY

TRUCK IS FINE!" Yami scoffed "This piece of scrap metal has been ready to fall

apart ever since you bought it off that desert merchant!" "IT WAS A GOOD

DEAL!" "GOOD DEAL, MY ASS! Eeeep!" Yami squeaked, she quickly covered

her mouth with her hands, but what was done was done. Prampter and Zosky

were gapping at her, swearing it was their imagination. In unison they sputtered

and laughed like none other, gasping for air, Yami quietly pouted. They were

there just minutes after. Prampter hopped out his door, while Zosky and Yami

piled out on the other side. They stretched out their arms, legs, and backs,

grateful to be able to move.

The older mechanic made slow laps around the the ship, giving testing

pushes and knocks in random places, the ship had little give. "Ya boys really got

her stuck in there good. Yam, get the chain outta the back." She nodded, she

jogged over to the back of the vehicle and grabbed a large iron chain. She

brought it over to the ship and handed on end to her partner. "Kay Yam, you

take yer end and try ta get it ta hook under da tail end and da wings and wrap it

aroun' a couple of times." She finish the task quickly with Zosky's help. She took

her end of her chain and hooked it with Prampter's. He pulled up the truck so the

crane was facing the ship. "Ya'll push when I start ta pull, got it?" "Yeah" "Yep"

Zosky and Yami replied, they positioned themselves behind the small craft.

Suddenly the tow truck lurched forward so fast it jerked back a little. The pair

behind the ship were startled by the violent movement, they quickly recovered

however and pushed on the end of the ship. "Come on, Come on" Zosky

muttered putting all of his weight in to moving the lodged object.The truck was

kicking up dirt and rocks making the task harder for Yami and Zosky to endur,

Still they kept trying, until Prampter's truck let out an unusually loud roar

followed by bone rattling pop sound. The vehicle fell silent and plopped to the

ground, Prampter jumped down out of his seat. "GOD DAMN IT!" He continued

to swear and kick at the truck while Yami and Zosky viewed the amusing

spectacle from a safe distance.

Prampter stomped around to the hood of the truck and threw it open.

Smoke barreled out of the machine but Prampter didn't even flinch. He leaned in

closer to the engine. His body didn't move but his eyes darted around trying to

identify what damage had been done. It didn't take him much longer then a few

seconds to see what had happened. His face had a look of almost fear or

concern, but that quickly receded as he became enraged. "GOD FUCKIN' DAMN

IT!" He stormed, kicked, and carried on, Yami cautiously approached the furious

man. "Prampter? What's wrong?" He stopped in mid step "What's wrong? I'll tell

ya what's wrong" "That would be pretty helpful!" Zosky called for his spot by the

ship. "Fuck you!" "Right back at you!" "Will you two cut it out!" the two men 'More

like boys' Yami thought to herself, fell silent. "Well, long story short da engine is

ruined, happy now? I _have _to get a new truck" Yami smirked slightly. "A little bit

now." Zosky laughed a little while Prampter grunted slightly in annoyance. "Let's

head back, I'm thirsty" Zosky suggested "How can ya be thirsty? Ya hardly did

crap!" Was Prampter's reply "I did more then you furball!" 'Oh God not this

again!' Yami just rubbed her temples and the other bickered on the way back to

the station.

It was almost noon when the trio made it back. "Now I have to find that

damned catalog! " Prampter grumbled to himself as he wandered down to his

room at the end of the hall. Glaring at the floor he didn't notice that his door was

open until he looked up to grab the knob. 'Now wha' in da world? I know I shut

my door this mornin' It was then that he heard snickering from the room. He

visibly tensed, he carefully open the door wider. What he saw only pissed him off

more in his already sour mood. Beau and Kaput were riffling through his stuff.

"HEY! GET DA HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!" Kaput and Beau froze, it was then

that he was what they were laughing at. "PUT DOWN MY JOURNAL YA

RUNTS!" They pair started up their giggling again. "Wow Prampter, I never took

you for the lonely, crushing type!" Kaput remarked. Prampter made an audible

strangled sound. "OUT OUT OUT OUT!!" He practically screeched as he

shoved Beau and Kaput out the door while ripping out his journal out of Kaput's

hand. He slammed the door in their faces. Kaput and Beau looked at each

other,"I don't get what he's got to hide, she's a sweet girl." "Mmmhmm." Beau

agreeably nodded. Prampter had hear them both through the door, he was

propped up against it while clutching the book to his chest. 'I know that, but...' He

sighed heavily. 'I just pray that Yami never finds out how I feel...'

Author Notes: Plot twist!


End file.
